Complications
by jessmma24
Summary: Une fic Hameron House/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 - Nouveau cas**_

House venait de pénétrer dans le hall de l'hôpital Plainsboro, avec,  
comme à son habitude une bonne heure de retard. Il filait vers les urgences quand Cuddy l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui.

Cuddy : Encore en retard à ce que je vois...

House : Mais heu...ce n'est pas de ma faute maman ! Il y avait des bouchons sur l'autoroute !  
Cuddy : Comme c'est étrange ! vous êtes la seule personne ici à être bloqué dans les embouteillages CHAQUE -elle insista bien sur le mot- matin ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance !  
La directrice tendit un dossier à House avant que celui-ci ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.  
Cuddy : Nous avons un cas.  
House : Par " nous " je suppose que vous voulez dire " VOUS avez un cas et j'espère que cette fois-ci le patient ne nous collera pas un procès " ?  
Cuddy: Oui c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.  
Cuddy marque une pause puis reprit :  
Cuddy : Le patient est un jeune homme de 25 ans présentant troubles du sommeil, hallucinations et troubles de la mémoire.  
House : Mhh...Les hallucinations, quel genre ?  
Cuddy : Elles varient allant de la simple hallucination visuelle à l'hallucination kinesthИsique. Il y a trois jours, il a cru qu'il flottait dans l'espace !  
House : Quelle chance !...bon si vous voulez vraiment mon avis, je pense qu'il devrait 1° Arrêter les hallucinogènes, 2° Faire un gros dodo et 3° Se faire un bon vieux jeu de paires pour améliorer sa mémoire défaillante...enfin tout ça pour vous dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas !  
House commença à partir mais Cuddy le rattrapa et lui barra le passage.  
Cuddy : Quand je parlais de troubles de sommeil je voulais dire que l'homme est atteint d'hypersomnie et d'hypersomnolence... Par ailleurs la femme du patient a promis d'offrir un chèque de grande valeur à l'hôpital si nous guérissons son mari. Alors vous arrêtez de discuter et vous prenez ce cas !  
House (avec un sourire) : Si j'accepte de m'occuper de ce patient, vous consentez à vous acheter de nouveaux hauts décolletés ?  
Cuddy : House !  
House : D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit...je vous les achèterai moi-même ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai TRES bon goût !  
House fit un clin d'oeil à Cuddy, qui exaspérée et amusée à la fois, tourna les talons et se rendit dans son bureau Une fois sa patronne partie, Grégory soupira. La visite aux urgences serait pour une autre fois. De toute manière, il ne voulait y aller que pour embêter Cameron et il avait tout le temps pour cela...Alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi déçu au moment de pousser la porte de son bureau afin de commencer le diagnostique différentiel avec sa nouvelle équipe ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 - Nouveau cas**_

House venait de pénétrer dans le hall de l'hôpital Plainsboro, avec,  
comme à son habitude une bonne heure de retard. Il filait vers les urgences quand Cuddy l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui.

Cuddy : Encore en retard à ce que je vois...

House : Mais heu...ce n'est pas de ma faute maman ! Il y avait des bouchons sur l'autoroute !  
Cuddy : Comme c'est étrange ! vous êtes la seule personne ici à être bloqué dans les embouteillages CHAQUE -elle insista bien sur le mot- matin ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance !  
La directrice tendit un dossier à House avant que celui-ci ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.  
Cuddy : Nous avons un cas.  
House : Par " nous " je suppose que vous voulez dire " VOUS avez un cas et j'espère que cette fois-ci le patient ne nous collera pas un procès " ?  
Cuddy: Oui c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.  
Cuddy marque une pause puis reprit :  
Cuddy : Le patient est un jeune homme de 25 ans présentant troubles du sommeil, hallucinations et troubles de la mémoire.  
House : Mhh...Les hallucinations, quel genre ?  
Cuddy : Elles varient allant de la simple hallucination visuelle à l'hallucination kinesthИsique. Il y a trois jours, il a cru qu'il flottait dans l'espace !  
House : Quelle chance !...bon si vous voulez vraiment mon avis, je pense qu'il devrait 1° Arrêter les hallucinogènes, 2° Faire un gros dodo et 3° Se faire un bon vieux jeu de paires pour améliorer sa mémoire défaillante...enfin tout ça pour vous dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas !  
House commença à partir mais Cuddy le rattrapa et lui barra le passage.  
Cuddy : Quand je parlais de troubles de sommeil je voulais dire que l'homme est atteint d'hypersomnie et d'hypersomnolence... Par ailleurs la femme du patient a promis d'offrir un chèque de grande valeur à l'hôpital si nous guérissons son mari. Alors vous arrêtez de discuter et vous prenez ce cas !  
House (avec un sourire) : Si j'accepte de m'occuper de ce patient, vous consentez à vous acheter de nouveaux hauts décolletés ?  
Cuddy : House !  
House : D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit...je vous les achèterai moi-même ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai TRES bon goût !  
House fit un clin d'oeil à Cuddy, qui exaspérée et amusée à la fois, tourna les talons et se rendit dans son bureau Une fois sa patronne partie, Grégory soupira. La visite aux urgences serait pour une autre fois. De toute manière, il ne voulait y aller que pour embêter Cameron et il avait tout le temps pour cela...Alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi déçu au moment de pousser la porte de son bureau afin de commencer le diagnostique différentiel avec sa nouvelle équipe ?

_**Chapitre 2 - Affrontement**_

House pénétra dans son bureau où 13, Kutner et Taub se trouvaient déjà. A vrai dire cela faisait une bonne heure que ces trois là se tournaient les pouces. Taub lisait le journal, Kutner buvait son café et 13 écrivait une lettre.  
Cette dernière leva les yeux de son papier quand House entra.  
13 : Ah vous voilà enfin !  
House : Oui le grand manitou est arrivé...  
Il alla poser son manteau dans son bureau puis, revenant vers son équipe, lança un dossier.  
House : ...et nous avons un cas. Troubles du sommeil, hallucinations et pertes de mémoire...1, 2, 3, diagnostic différentiel !  
13 : La drogue pourrait expliquer...  
Mais House n'écoutait la jeune femme que d'une oreille. Son attention était concentrée sur ce qui se passait en dehors de la pièce. De l'autre côté des vitres, ses deux anciens "esclaves" lui faisaient face. Cameron et Chase étaient en pleine discussion, ou plutôt en pleine dispute, sous les yeux de leur ancien mentor.  
House esquissa un sourire puis revint à son équipe.  
House : 13 faîtes les tests de toxicologie, les gars allez demander au patient si il a voyagé ces derniers temps. Quand tout ça sera en règle, on pourra reprendre le différentiel.  
House prit sa canne et sortit de son bureau en boitant. Il interpella Cameron et Chase :  
House : Et bien, on dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre le kangourou et mère Térésa ! Que se passe-t-il Kangourou a fait une bêtise et sa belle désapprouve ?  
Le couple se stoppa net. Cameron regarda House dans les yeux, et lui répondit froidement :  
Cameron : Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde House !  
House fit une moue boudeuse et prit une voix d'horrible gamin faisant un caprice pour rétorquer :  
House : Mais justement ça ME regarde ! Parce que vous faîtes ça devant MON bureau et que cela gène MA concentration, et par conséquent je ne peux diagnostiquer correctement le problème de MON patient !  
Cameron allait répliquer quand une violente douleur la fit grimaçait. Elle porta automatiquement la main à son ventre.  
House l'observa faire , sans rien dire, le visage crispé. Chase s'approcha de Cameron et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci le repoussa, puis partit en pleurant.  
House entendit Chase émettre un long et bruyant soupir. Grégory était troublé mais ne le montra pas à son ex-souffre douleur préféré quand il déclara :  
House : On dirait bien que Cameron a dû mal à contrôler ses hormones en ce moment non ? Ne me dîtes quand même qu'un bébé kangourou est en court. Il ne fallait pas se sentir obligé de procréer tout de suite voyons ! Vous savez, l'espèce n'est pas encore en voie de disparition !  
Chase, s'approcha de House afin de se mettre à sa hauteur, et répondit d'une voix où la colère perçait :  
Chase : Et si c'était le cas, en quoi cela vous concerne ? A une époque, vous pouviez vous mêler de la vie de Cameron parce qu'elle était folle de vous. Mais ce temps est révolu, House. Nous sommes ensembles maintenant, et même vous ne changerez pas ce fait.  
House : D'après ce que je viens de voir , elle ne semble pas enchantée non plus quand VOUS vous préoccupez d'elle. Moi, elle ne m'a jamais repoussé comme cela.  
House avait touché un point sensible, il le savait. Il se rendait bien compte que Chase se sentait toujours menacé par sa personne. Il en était content d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Il n'aimait pourtant pas Cameron, non bien sûr que non puisqu'il n'aimait personne. Enfin personne sauf sa mère et Wilson...  
Perdu dans ses pensées, House revint à la réalité quand quelque chose de dur le frappa au visage. Il chancela et dût s'appuyer contre le mur. Sa tempe vira dangereusement au violet. Chase, le poing encore crispé, le regardait avec mépris. Il ouvrit la bouche, la voix tremblante sous l'effet de la colère :  
Chase : Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne pouvez comprendre !  
Après un dernier regard pour son ex-patron, Chase tourna les talons pour se rendre en chirurgie.

_**Chapitre 3 -Seule**_

Cameron était dans les toilettes des dames, courbée sur un lavabo.  
Dès qu'elle était arrivée dans la pièce et s'était assurée que personne ne s'y trouvait, elle avait fondue en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces fréquentes sautes d'humeur. Tristesse,euphorie, colère et découragement s'enchainaient aussi vite que les boucles des montagnes russes. C'était ces sentiments différents qui l'avaient d'ailleurs interpelée au début. Sa et les nausées matinales. Elle avait donc fait un test. Test qui s'était révélé positif. Elle en était resté bouche bée, sur le moment. Elle était enceinte.  
"Enceinte d'un kangourou" se surprit-elle à penser dans un demi-sourire.  
Elle ne l'avait toujours pas dit à Robert... Ils se fachaient d'ailleurs souvent ces derniers temps car il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à lui expliquer car elle ne pouvait pas admettre cette vérité. Et pourtant... La vie se développait bel et bien à l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait fallu d'un soir sans protection...  
Les larmes redoublèrent. Allison ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Oh bien sûr elle avait toujours rêvé d'être mère mais pas comme cela...Elle ne voulait pas que cet enfant est comme père un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.  
Oui, elle se l'avouait enfin, elle n'aimait pas Chase.  
Au départ elle était sorti avec lui afin de rendre House jaloux, puis forcée de constater que cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait passer sa vie à attendre un geste de sa part. Et c'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait fait l'erreur d'avoir une véritable relation avec le chirurgien, faute de mieux. Comme elle le regrettait à présent....  
En effet, elle aimait toujours House, aussi exécrable soit-il. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se renseigner sur ce qu'il faisait et qui il voyait. Ses entrailles remuaient toujours quand elle le voyait et son regard bleu azur la faisait toujours plié.  
Cameron avait peur qu'il ait compris qu'elle attendait un enfant. Il était si intelligent et de tout manière tellement curieux que s'il ne l'avait pas encore deviné, cela ne tarderait guère. Il fallait qu'elle l'annonce à tout le monde avant qu'il ne s'en charge, à sa manière...  
Allison regarda ses traits fatigués dans le miroir et s'aspergea doucement d'eau. Une seconde , et encore plus violente que la première, douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son abdomen. Elle porta la main à son ventre. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur celle-ci. Elle baissa alors les yeux et vit du sang sur son bas-ventre. Sa vision et ses pensées se troublèrent et Allison tourna de l'oeil. Son corps tomba et rencontra le sol carrelé et froid.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 1 - Nouveau cas**_

House venait de pénétrer dans le hall de l'hôpital Plainsboro, avec,  
comme à son habitude une bonne heure de retard. Il filait vers les urgences quand Cuddy l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui.

Cuddy : Encore en retard à ce que je vois...

House : Mais heu...ce n'est pas de ma faute maman ! Il y avait des bouchons sur l'autoroute !  
Cuddy : Comme c'est étrange ! vous êtes la seule personne ici à être bloqué dans les embouteillages CHAQUE -elle insista bien sur le mot- matin ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance !  
La directrice tendit un dossier à House avant que celui-ci ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.  
Cuddy : Nous avons un cas.  
House : Par " nous " je suppose que vous voulez dire " VOUS avez un cas et j'espère que cette fois-ci le patient ne nous collera pas un procès " ?  
Cuddy: Oui c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.  
Cuddy marque une pause puis reprit :  
Cuddy : Le patient est un jeune homme de 25 ans présentant troubles du sommeil, hallucinations et troubles de la mémoire.  
House : Mhh...Les hallucinations, quel genre ?  
Cuddy : Elles varient allant de la simple hallucination visuelle à l'hallucination kinesthИsique. Il y a trois jours, il a cru qu'il flottait dans l'espace !  
House : Quelle chance !...bon si vous voulez vraiment mon avis, je pense qu'il devrait 1° Arrêter les hallucinogènes, 2° Faire un gros dodo et 3° Se faire un bon vieux jeu de paires pour améliorer sa mémoire défaillante...enfin tout ça pour vous dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas !  
House commença à partir mais Cuddy le rattrapa et lui barra le passage.  
Cuddy : Quand je parlais de troubles de sommeil je voulais dire que l'homme est atteint d'hypersomnie et d'hypersomnolence... Par ailleurs la femme du patient a promis d'offrir un chèque de grande valeur à l'hôpital si nous guérissons son mari. Alors vous arrêtez de discuter et vous prenez ce cas !  
House (avec un sourire) : Si j'accepte de m'occuper de ce patient, vous consentez à vous acheter de nouveaux hauts décolletés ?  
Cuddy : House !  
House : D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit...je vous les achèterai moi-même ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai TRES bon goût !  
House fit un clin d'oeil à Cuddy, qui exaspérée et amusée à la fois, tourna les talons et se rendit dans son bureau Une fois sa patronne partie, Grégory soupira. La visite aux urgences serait pour une autre fois. De toute manière, il ne voulait y aller que pour embêter Cameron et il avait tout le temps pour cela...Alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi déçu au moment de pousser la porte de son bureau afin de commencer le diagnostique différentiel avec sa nouvelle équipe ?

_**Chapitre 2 - Affrontement**_

House pénétra dans son bureau où 13, Kutner et Taub se trouvaient déjà. A vrai dire cela faisait une bonne heure que ces trois là se tournaient les pouces. Taub lisait le journal, Kutner buvait son café et 13 écrivait une lettre.  
Cette dernière leva les yeux de son papier quand House entra.  
13 : Ah vous voilà enfin !  
House : Oui le grand manitou est arrivé...  
Il alla poser son manteau dans son bureau puis, revenant vers son équipe, lança un dossier.  
House : ...et nous avons un cas. Troubles du sommeil, hallucinations et pertes de mémoire...1, 2, 3, diagnostic différentiel !  
13 : La drogue pourrait expliquer...  
Mais House n'écoutait la jeune femme que d'une oreille. Son attention était concentrée sur ce qui se passait en dehors de la pièce. De l'autre côté des vitres, ses deux anciens "esclaves" lui faisaient face. Cameron et Chase étaient en pleine discussion, ou plutôt en pleine dispute, sous les yeux de leur ancien mentor.  
House esquissa un sourire puis revint à son équipe.  
House : 13 faîtes les tests de toxicologie, les gars allez demander au patient si il a voyagé ces derniers temps. Quand tout ça sera en règle, on pourra reprendre le différentiel.  
House prit sa canne et sortit de son bureau en boitant. Il interpella Cameron et Chase :  
House : Et bien, on dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre le kangourou et mère Térésa ! Que se passe-t-il Kangourou a fait une bêtise et sa belle désapprouve ?  
Le couple se stoppa net. Cameron regarda House dans les yeux, et lui répondit froidement :  
Cameron : Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde House !  
House fit une moue boudeuse et prit une voix d'horrible gamin faisant un caprice pour rétorquer :  
House : Mais justement ça ME regarde ! Parce que vous faîtes ça devant MON bureau et que cela gène MA concentration, et par conséquent je ne peux diagnostiquer correctement le problème de MON patient !  
Cameron allait répliquer quand une violente douleur la fit grimaçait. Elle porta automatiquement la main à son ventre.  
House l'observa faire , sans rien dire, le visage crispé. Chase s'approcha de Cameron et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci le repoussa, puis partit en pleurant.  
House entendit Chase émettre un long et bruyant soupir. Grégory était troublé mais ne le montra pas à son ex-souffre douleur préféré quand il déclara :  
House : On dirait bien que Cameron a dû mal à contrôler ses hormones en ce moment non ? Ne me dîtes quand même qu'un bébé kangourou est en court. Il ne fallait pas se sentir obligé de procréer tout de suite voyons ! Vous savez, l'espèce n'est pas encore en voie de disparition !  
Chase, s'approcha de House afin de se mettre à sa hauteur, et répondit d'une voix où la colère perçait :  
Chase : Et si c'était le cas, en quoi cela vous concerne ? A une époque, vous pouviez vous mêler de la vie de Cameron parce qu'elle était folle de vous. Mais ce temps est révolu, House. Nous sommes ensembles maintenant, et même vous ne changerez pas ce fait.  
House : D'après ce que je viens de voir , elle ne semble pas enchantée non plus quand VOUS vous préoccupez d'elle. Moi, elle ne m'a jamais repoussé comme cela.  
House avait touché un point sensible, il le savait. Il se rendait bien compte que Chase se sentait toujours menacé par sa personne. Il en était content d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Il n'aimait pourtant pas Cameron, non bien sûr que non puisqu'il n'aimait personne. Enfin personne sauf sa mère et Wilson...  
Perdu dans ses pensées, House revint à la réalité quand quelque chose de dur le frappa au visage. Il chancela et dût s'appuyer contre le mur. Sa tempe vira dangereusement au violet. Chase, le poing encore crispé, le regardait avec mépris. Il ouvrit la bouche, la voix tremblante sous l'effet de la colère :  
Chase : Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne pouvez comprendre !  
Après un dernier regard pour son ex-patron, Chase tourna les talons pour se rendre en chirurgie.

_**Chapitre 3 -Seule**_

Cameron était dans les toilettes des dames, courbée sur un lavabo.  
Dès qu'elle était arrivée dans la pièce et s'était assurée que personne ne s'y trouvait, elle avait fondue en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces fréquentes sautes d'humeur. Tristesse,euphorie, colère et découragement s'enchainaient aussi vite que les boucles des montagnes russes. C'était ces sentiments différents qui l'avaient d'ailleurs interpelée au début. Sa et les nausées matinales. Elle avait donc fait un test. Test qui s'était révélé positif. Elle en était resté bouche bée, sur le moment. Elle était enceinte.  
"Enceinte d'un kangourou" se surprit-elle à penser dans un demi-sourire.  
Elle ne l'avait toujours pas dit à Robert... Ils se fachaient d'ailleurs souvent ces derniers temps car il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à lui expliquer car elle ne pouvait pas admettre cette vérité. Et pourtant... La vie se développait bel et bien à l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait fallu d'un soir sans protection...  
Les larmes redoublèrent. Allison ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Oh bien sûr elle avait toujours rêvé d'être mère mais pas comme cela...Elle ne voulait pas que cet enfant est comme père un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.  
Oui, elle se l'avouait enfin, elle n'aimait pas Chase.  
Au départ elle était sorti avec lui afin de rendre House jaloux, puis forcée de constater que cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait passer sa vie à attendre un geste de sa part. Et c'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait fait l'erreur d'avoir une véritable relation avec le chirurgien, faute de mieux. Comme elle le regrettait à présent....  
En effet, elle aimait toujours House, aussi exécrable soit-il. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se renseigner sur ce qu'il faisait et qui il voyait. Ses entrailles remuaient toujours quand elle le voyait et son regard bleu azur la faisait toujours plié.  
Cameron avait peur qu'il ait compris qu'elle attendait un enfant. Il était si intelligent et de tout manière tellement curieux que s'il ne l'avait pas encore deviné, cela ne tarderait guère. Il fallait qu'elle l'annonce à tout le monde avant qu'il ne s'en charge, à sa manière...  
Allison regarda ses traits fatigués dans le miroir et s'aspergea doucement d'eau. Une seconde , et encore plus violente que la première, douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son abdomen. Elle porta la main à son ventre. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur celle-ci. Elle baissa alors les yeux et vit du sang sur son bas-ventre. Sa vision et ses pensées se troublèrent et Allison tourna de l'oeil. Son corps tomba et rencontra le sol carrelé et froid.


End file.
